Lagrimas de sangre
by NieveS-16
Summary: Un triangulo amoroso,un asesinato,una venganza y un suicidio ¿Hasta donde puede llegar el amor? Darkfic


**N/A: historia con una adivinanza, en el fic no digo quienes son los personajes¿crees que lo podes descubrir? Mi pista es esta: 2 de los personajes tienen hermanos, es un triangulo raro, pero a la vez deberia ser comun, y finalmente mi ultima clave, esto no es un Yaoi. Espero sus comentarios con la respuesta!!!**

"_Me has llamado a tu hogar para arreglar nuestras diferencias, aun que la verdad lo hiciste para deshacerte de mi porque sabias que yo representaba un estorbo para aquella persona que tanto amas, un rival potente para que ganaras el amor de aquella persona que tanto querías¿por eso me has quitado de tu camino verdad? Me has dado tantos golpes, tantos cortes y yo no pude defenderme, le debes haber puesto algo a mi bebida, pues en el momento que me atacaste e intente defenderme me sentí muy débil, nunca pensé que fueses esta clase de persona…amamos a la misma persona pero nunca imagine que llegaras tan lejos al punto de matar a alguien, al punto de matarme a mi, que te conozco, que conozco tu familia aunque no hallamos tenido demasiado trato…Escucho el timbre, parece que tienes una visita, sonrió, pensando tontamente que quizás pudiera salvarme, y entonces vea a quien nunca pensé ver, la misma persona que nos ha robado los sueños a ti y también a mi, veo a mi persona amada acercarse a donde me encuentro y aunque intento gritarle que me ayude solo veo que me ve ciertamente con sorpresa, tu que me robaste la vida, solo te acercas sonriendo y ante mis ojos atónitos veo que mi dulce ángel gira y se acerca a ti para besarte…mi corazón parece haberse roto, y junto con el mi resistencia, comienzo a sentir el efecto de la perdida de sangre sobre mi, pronto moriré, quise llorar y pronto sentí como las lagrimas caían por mis mejillas y pronto sentí mas lagrimas, una mas espesa que la otra, una de mis lagrimas cayo sobre mi mano, esta no era traslucida como el agua, sino que era roja, y comprendí, los golpes en la cabeza parecían haberme provocado hematomas internos, o lastimado el aparato lagrimal lo cual me provocaba llorar sangre en vez de llorar aquellas trasparentes lagrimas saladas…no me quedaba mucha vida, y solo pude verte besando a la persona que me elimino, a mi asesino…los odio…ya casi no sentía, mi visión se veía borrosa y yo…sonreí, pensando que en cada una de mis lagrimas se derramaba el peor de los odios hacia aquellas dos personas que me dejaron morir, que me asesinaron tan cruelmente, debería haberle echo caso a Taichi y no haber venido aqui…" _

"_Había planeado el como asesinar a aquella persona que tanto tiempo había fastidiado en mi deseo de estar con mi querido ángel, que me sentía completamente feliz con que las cosas estuvieran saliendo tan perfectamente, mi pesadilla llego a mi casa, antes de hablar sobre nuestros mal entendidos, como le dije que quería hablar, le ofrecí una bebida, a la cual le puse un potente sedante, de aquellos que se les da a los caballos, si bien no era de efecto inmediato sabia que pronto le afectaría, entable charla durante 20 minutos y cuando calcule que el sedante estaba haciendo efecto saque un pequeño cuchillo, ataque a la persona que tanto odio me profesaba como si mi vida dependiera de ello, y vi. el efecto del sedante, viendo sus movimientos torpes y lentos, pronto tuve la ventaja teniendo a aquella persona a mi merced, descargando mi bronca, golpe tras golpe, mis celos, corte tras corte._

_Cuando termine mi labor, vi la sangre salpicada por casi todo el apartamento, aunque la verdad no me importo, mi amor comprendería el porque lo hice._

_Sonreí, muy pronto llegaría la persona que tantas noches me quito el sueño, y en efecto en unos cuantos minutos tocaron al timbre. Abrí la puerta y tal como esperaba ahí estaba sonriéndome, le abrí un poco más la puerta y le permití la entrada._

_Entro rápidamente y se dirigió a la sala, en donde observo con sorpresa las salpicaduras de sangre y luego a mi rival, observo con sorpresa el cuerpo casi sin vida que se encontraba sobre la pared, y luego voltea y me mira sonriendo, se me acerca y me da un hermoso beso, el cual parece trasmitir mucho sentimiento, tanto sentimiento que muy pronto siento una gran fuerza sobre mi boca…sabia que me amaba y que aceptaba lo que había echo, por nuestro amor._

_Siento como sus manos van descendiendo llegando a mi trasero, explorando todo mi cuerpo y luego el beso se rompe y siento algo frió sobre mi frente, abro mis ojos y te veo con un arma y una mirada que refleja el más puro de los odios, yo solo te miro triste y te digo:_

_- Solo lo hice por amor- a lo que escucho un ruedo sordo y luego solo veo oscuridad…"_

" _No se porque me halla citado de ir a su casa, pero tengo un mal presentimiento, mas porque ando llamando a la persona con la cual tengo una relación formal hace tiempo y aun no me responde, y la persona que voy a ver en este momento le tiene un gran odio a mi pareja porque también me ama…_

_Nunca quise hacerle un mal porque aunque no seamos muy conocidos y al principio me caía mal por ese amor tan grande que profesaba luego comprendí que era parte de su personalidad._

_Sin embargo aun no conocía demasiado de lo que fuera capaz…_

_Llego a su casa, me invita a pasar y es cuando observo la horrible escena, en la entrada, por no decir casi todo su departamento, estaba cubierto de sangre, entro casi horrorizado a la sala de estar y es cuando observo el peor de los horrores, mi amor, mi vida, se encontraba contra la pared, cubierta en sangre y con los ojos abiertos mirándome con miedo, con tristeza…_

_Gire y mire a la persona que asesino a mi mas grande amor en el mundo, la bese, la bese con fuerza para dañarla aunque al parecer le gusto, busque entre sus ropas para ver si encontraba el arma con la cual había matado a mi tesoro, y no encontré nada…pensé entonces que el haber traído el arma no fue mala idea, si bien seria una muerte mas veloz que a cuchillazos aun tenia su encantado ver su cara de espanto siendo asesinada por el amor de su vida…_

_Me separe rápidamente de ella apoyando el arma en su frente tan rápido que ni siquiera le había dado tiempo a abrir los ojos, veo como los abre y me mira con dolor._

_-Solo lo hice por amor- Son sus palabras antes que oprima el gatillo y la bala le atravesara la cabeza, matando instantáneamente a esa maldita persona que destruyo mi vida y la de mi gran amor._

_Me dirijo donde el cuerpo inerte de mi gran amor permanecía frió, pude ver sus ojos los cuales habían permanecido abiertos en una clara expresión de odio, y los surcos rojos que aun permanecían frescos en sus mejillas. Te sonrió antes de colocar el arma en mi boca, disparo y escucho un potente ruido, y antes de que todo se volviese oscuro, mi pensamiento fue: _

"_Lagrimas de sangre, lagrimas de odio, lagrimas de una vida que nos fue robada…espero que juntos nos encontremos en el infierno…."_


End file.
